


Love can melt a frozen heart

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa tried to keep Anna safe but at the same time she missed her terribly. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can melt a frozen heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A short poem that tells us Elsa's POV.

Keeping away from you  
Is the hardest thing I'll ever do  
But let me assure you  
I never stopped loving you

I tried to keep you safe  
But every day I was missing your embrace  
All the time I kept pushing us apart  
Had I known that your love can melt a frozen heart


End file.
